Dancing Dragons
by kami kyuubi sama
Summary: Aya sees a future that she wants to change. Unfortunately all dragons defy any kind of fate that is not of their own making. The Dragon's Eye can't predict everthing.


**A/N: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of its original characters.**

Birth of a Black Dragon

The fight between Mitsuomi and Souichiro started the way it always did. The punk never knew when to back down.

As Aya watched the fight, she smiled a bit at Souichiro's bravery. Which as usual was him being hot headed and not really caring if his opponent could kill him. He would always fight for what he believed. That's when the smile turned sad. He wasn't fighting for her. It was never about her. It never would be. Her hand gripped the Reiki a little bit tighter at that thought.

That's when Mitsuomi sent Souichiro threw the class window then followed. Aya opened her Dragon's Eye almost without thought. The Reiki picked up on her urge to see the fight and allowed her use of her power. That's when everything went to hell.

To truly understand the power that the Dragon's Eye gives a person you have to posses it. It truly is a terrifying power. Both to the wielder, and the person who is unlucky enough for it to be used against. The power grants a person infinite knowledge and sight unlike any other, if they know how to use it properly, or it can drive them mad if not handled with care. Luckily, for Aya, she had better control than most and she had the Reiki in her hands. By wanting to see the fight between Mitsuomi and Souichiro, she awakened her power, but what she saw wasn't the fight she wanted to see. She saw a fight of the future, a horrible future.

Souichiro killed Mitsuomi in the fight and from there everything fell apart. Maya and Bunshichi lost another important person. Masataka lost a brother. Souichiro had lost himself and Maya's love he was fighting for. Everyone had lost something. That one person was connected to them and a lot more people.

It was there that an idea came to Aya. Her power showed her the _possible_ outcome. '_Possible',_ being the operative word. Because on unless she planned to use the dragon's eye 24/7 and keep track of everything, -_which would drive her insane_- she couldn't always predict what choice a person may take even if she knew all of the possible options and stacked the deck in her favor. Humans were sometime unpredictable. It would require a sacrifice but it could work out better for everyone.

Aya released the hold on her power and watched as Mitsuomi and Souichiro came flying out the window. Their dragon like aura's battling for dominance. She had a few seconds to prepare herself as she watched them crash into the ground. She took a calming breath and centered herself. There was no turning back once she started. Everyone's happiness rested on her shoulders. Souichiro's happiness rested on her shoulders. She would give anything to make him happy. Time was up.

* * *

As the dust cloud cleared and the other students looked on in shock as it looked like the two combatants were going to start again, a piercing sound filled the air. Those who were students at the school 2 years ago recognized it. Especially when it was followed by a dark and heavy feely that seem to be making it slightly harder to breathe.

The sound was followed to its source. Atop the school building stood Aya Natsume. The Reiki held in her left giving off its haunted tune. Eyes that were normally brown and bright were cold with pupils that had slits and were glowing slightly. Aya's presence seemed dark; the very air around her seemed to be darker. With almost a casual step, she walked off of the building, free falling without the slightest look of concern.

Some of the students screamed as they saw her fall without even using any of the passing ledges to slow herself down. In their eyes it was plain suicide. So the shock at seeing her simply land without her knees buckling the slightest and immediately walking as if continuing from the last step was completely understandable.

Aya walked past the hole Mitsuomi and Souichiro had made for themselves without even a glance in their directions and went to her sister directly.

"Maya," she said with a slight smile, "I won't be giving the sword back." Then she turned and began to walk away..

For a moment, Aya wondered if she had rendered her sister incapable of responding. She was already beginning to wonder if this was one of the times human unpredictability would defy her power. Then she saw it.

Of course she couldn't actually 'see' it with her back turned, but with her eyes it was possible. Maya had gotten over her shock and was making a grab for the sword. Aya moved the sword out her reach without the slightest indication that she had been aware of the other girl trying to get it. She just kept on walking

"Aya, wait!" Maya called, "You can't leave with that sword." He voice was firm. She need to make Aya know that she was serious

Aya stopped but didn't turn around.

"Nee-san, if you want it that badly, then you'll have to take it."

Maya moved instantly, accepting the challenge and disregarding the fact that she only had one hand to use. It was clear to her that the Reiki had taken over her sister and if she didn't do something soon Mitsuomi would take the problem into his own hands.

Aya dodged the first strike that Maya sent to back of her head easily by merely tilting it to the side. She wasn't concerned about it. Though if it had connected, it would have had a high chance to disorient her it wasn't a serious attack. It was a feint. The follow up kick wasn't. Aya dodged that too and the next attack and the other one as well.

* * *

She kept on doing that for the next minute or so. Dozens of attacks being rendered useless as Aya dodged them without even attempting to block. To anyone watching the fight without any baseline for the skills of the two fighters, it would seem that Aya was simply superior in her fighting skills and was simply holding back. To those who trained with these people other things were seen.

Yes Aya was easily dodging the attacks, but some of them she barely made it. Maya was the faster of the two and if it wasn't for her injuries she would have been able to move faster without risk of endangering herself during the fight. The couple hits that she would have gotten from trying to move faster wouldn't have ended the fight and she wouldn't have been able to continue fighting.

Aya was pushing herself to the limit and trying to look nonchalant at the same time. She would have liked it if the fight was as true as it appeared to the observers. That she was easily dodging and only choosing not to strike back because she was better.

What a load of bullshit that was. It was only thanks to her Dragon's Eye that she was able to keep the apparent upper hand so far and that still was barely just enough to make this charade work. She knew there was a gap between her own prowess and her sister's, but she never imagine it to be this wide. If Maya had been at 100% at this very moment she would have lost. Dragon's Eye or not, her physical capabilities was still a factor in this fight. No matter if she could predict her opponent's every move, if she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to dodge, block or strike back, she would still lose.

And if that wasn't bad enough she was now learning that staying in control and trying to use the Dragon's Eye to its fullest was a task wouldn't come over night. The eye's power was really taking more focus than the fight. If she were to let it, the eyes would have been continuously pouring every piece of information the world had to offer into her brain. She made herself focus on the situation at hand. Not just her fight with Maya, but everything that came within 30 feet of her. If she wasn't fighting a superior opponent like her sister she could have expanded that area, but for the moment she didn't need more. She only had one more threat nearby and she was waiting for him to recover so that she could make her move and get out of here. She had to time it just right.

* * *

Mitsuomi watched the fight between the Natsume sisters. As usual Maya's drive to keep the damage to a minimum was impressive. He knew the reason why she was so desperate to get the sword back. She knew he would act as soon as he was able to. Even with her Dragon's Eye the younger Natsume was still no match for him. He could see it. While she was able to dodge her sister's attacks sometimes she just barely made it. Maya was still faster and he could move even faster than that if he had to get serious. It was time for him to end this. That sword had to be destroyed, no matter what.

* * *

Aya almost smiled when she saw that it was time. Her muscles were screaming at her. Her sister was pushing her as hard as she could at a constant high speed.

Aya jumped back 5 feet and allowed the arm the sword was in to be a bit more extended from her body. Maya saw this as her chance and made to separate the sword from its wielder. Just as Aya hoped she would. Aya started to move the instant Maya made her second step. She made a quick forward charge. Due to Maya already running towards her she came within striking distance quickly.

She saw Mitsuomi get up and take a step in their direction. Aya did a palm strike to Maya's abdomen and Aya made to block it. What Aya was about to do she had never done before, but she had seen Souichiro do it before and with the power of her eyes she knew how it was done. Now it was merely putting it into practice. Of course how she was about to do it was slightly different and could kill her but it was necessary.

* * *

Maya blocked the palm strike and was about to retaliate when her eyes widened. The force of the palm strike sent her flying. She closed her eyes and was about to brace for impact when she felt a pair of hands grab her. The person that caught her was sent flying too. She heard the impact of the concrete being destroyed but she wasn't too worried. She knew the hands of the person that held her. She knew that he would be okay. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She was running as fast as she could to get out of the school compound. Maya was about to chase her when she felt the pain running through her abdomen. A startle gasp escaped her due to the sudden onset of the pain.

_What the fuck was that? _


End file.
